Spinning a Tale of Love
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: How Rumple met Milah. Inspired by the last episode of OUaT when Rumple is taken in by the two women who spin. Originally a one shot but may write more depending on reviews.


Rumple sat at the spinning wheel, humming softly to himself as he spun. He had learned spinning rather quickly, and the fabrics that he made from the yarn were so beautifully done that Adriana and Katrina had decided to sell them.

"How's the spinnin' goin' me boy?" Adriana asked, kissing his forehead. Rumple smiled up at her. "Pretty well. I've made quite a ton of progress."

Adriana looked over at the baskets filled with yarn that had been empty but a few hours ago. "Ach, my sweet darling. You make so much, its hard for Katrina and I to keep up with the dyeing."

Rumple looked at the ground, embarrassed. Why could he never do anything right? Adriana noticed the look on his face. "Oh Dearie, I didn't mean it in a hurtful way. You are such a wonderful help. My sister and I couldn't survive without you." She took his hand and patted it. "I'm goin' to get to work dyeing these. If no one comes in to buy something in the next half hour, you should go out for a bit. Be a teenager for once Rumple. It'll do ya good."

She gathered the baskets in her arms and left Rumple to finish his spinning. When he was done he walked outside where their fabrics had been set out to buy.

Katrina sat on the wooden bench he had made to go with the table. She smiled when she saw him. "Hello Sweet'art. Long time no see. You've been cooped up in there spinning since you woke."

Katrina looked him up and down. "Now child, why are you wearing those old clothes? I bought you new ones but last week!"

Rumplestiltskin looked sheepishly at the tattered clothes he was wearing.

"I plan to wear these until they can't be worn any longer. If I go through clothes to quickly, it's but another burden on you and Adriana."

Katrina frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Go and put your new clothes on this instant." Rumple turned around to go, but Katrina stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her expression had softened and she smiled sadly. "And I hope you know that you are nothin' but a blessing to my sister and me." Rumple smiled. "Thanks Katrine." He whispered, turning away before she could see the tears in his eyes.

His small bed in the corner was his oasis. He was extremely grateful to the two women who had taken him in and been motherly figures when he had never known a mother. He reached under the wooden frame and pulled out the bundle wrapped in burlap and tied with string. He pulled the string and unfolded the paper, pulling out the new clothes. They were actually his size instead of a few to small for him. He stripped off his current clothing. He had finished pulling on his trousers when a dark haired girl entered the room to find him shirtless.

"Oh goodness. Give a girl a warning." She clamped her hands over her eyes and spun around.

"Sorry." He replied with an impish grin as he pulled on his shirt. She was peeking through her fingers and he knew she saw the smile.

" I wasn't expecting any strange women to come barging in. You can open your eyes now."

The girl removed her hand from her face and literally took his breath away. She was gorgeous. Black curls tumbled over her shoulder complimented by her alabaster skin and red lips.

"So. What brings you to my humble abode?" There was that smile again.

The girl looked down.

"I. Uh wanted to buy some fabric. The woman outside told me to come talk to you. She didn't inform me you were...indecent."

Katrina must be trying to set him with this girl. He never handled business. He just made the clothes and the women sold them.

"Well, what are you looking to buy?" He took her back out to the side of the house that faced the road.

"Here's the table. If you tell me what you're looking for I can probably get it to you quickly."

"I was looking for some blue cloth. To make a tunic out of."

"Ah, for your husband, or betrothed perhaps?"

The girl reddened and drew her bottom lip in. "Well. Uh. Not betrothed exactly. He's um. We're together."

Was that disappointment he felt? He tried to shove the feeling down. It was unpleasant and something he hadn't felt since his father left. He didn't want to revisit those feelings.

He grabbed a folded up piece of fabric. "Well I think this should work nicely." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you.."

"Rumplestiltskin." He said, extending his hand. The girl smiled. "I'm Milah." She said, batting her thick dark lashes.

_Of course she has to be taken._ He thought as he let his hand linger in hers. When he realized Katrina was staring at him, he let Milah's hand go and cleared his throat. "You can give the payment to that woman over there." He said, motioning to Katrina. "I hope you'll come back to buy from us again soon."

He tried to sound professional but he couldn't keep his voice from wavering. For almost twenty years old he hadn't had as much time around people of his age, especially females. As he watched Milah walk away he sighed, looking after her with a longing in his eyes.

"Whats a matter me dear?" Katrina asked. "Love bug bit ya hard didn't it?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"She'll be mine one day." He muttered under his breath. "I'll make sure of that."

~()~

Weeks passed with Rumple's life going pretty much as it always had. Except for one thing. Visits from a certain young woman named Milah had become more and more frequent.

"I noticed that the young Milah girl woman has been coming around quite often." Adriana say with a sly smile one day as they sat at the table for dinner.

"You should invite her for dinner." Katrina piped in.

Rumple wanted to slip under the table. It was embarrassing that they could tell he was so attracted to her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Adriana and Katrina shared a knowing look. "Rumple, you're nearly a score. You must be thinking of getting married at some point."

"Yes Mum, at some point. But with Milah its just. I can barely _look_ at her. I feel so...scared. If that makes any sense."

Adriana stood and her and Katrina began clearing away the dinner dishes. "Well if you decide to invite her, let us know so we can make somethin' nice."

Early the next morning Rumple strolled the streets with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the ground. He hadn't told Adriana and Katrina about the offer he had received the night before. A man had approached him saying he knew of Rumple's spinning skills.

"Young man, your talents could be used for royalty. In fact, the woman who makes clothes for the princess is looking for someone to teach her daughter to spin." He scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Rumple. "This is where you can find the woman." He had said, and then he was gone.

Rumple reached into the pocket Katrina had sewed on his clothes and fiddled with the paper. He eventually pulled it out and looked at it. With a sigh he decided he would do it. He followed the directions that led to the woman's home. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The woman said, opening the door. Rumple cleared his throat. "Hello Ma'am. I'm Rumplestiltskin. Someone told me you were looking for someone to work the spinning wheel for you."

"Ah yes." The woman smiled and stepped outside. "I told my brother to seek you out. I am glad that he found you."

Rumple was excited to be working, but little did he know what he had gotten himself into, for the next day when the woman brought him in her house to teach her daughter to spin, who was he greeted by but the very woman who made his heart stop in his chest. Milah.

"You're Casalynn's daughter?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Yes." she replied. "Now come. Stop wasting time and teach me how to spin." She sat at the wheel, the picture of beauty. Rumple moved behind her and took her hand in his, guiding them to the correct movements. He could smell her hair as he leaned over her shoulder. It smelled of cinnamon and oranges. He breathed it in deeply, pressing himself a bit closer to her and hoping that she didn't notice. This continued for days until she was quite an adept spinner herself.

Their last lesson he tried to extend a bit longer. After he had showed her how to do the same thing for the forth time, Milah turned around to face him and quickly pressed her lips to his. "There Rumple, now can the lesson be finished?"

He was at a loss for words. She kissed him again. "I enjoy spending time with you, but it doesn't have to be behind a spinning wheel."

"But. What about the man you're seeing?"

"He's of no concern anymore." She replied, kissing his cheek.

And that's when the trouble began.

**A/N okay, so originally this was going to be a one shot, but I'm thinking of doing another chapter. Thoughts?**

**Please Review. **

**Thanks, Moxie**


End file.
